The Broken Pearl
by XianMin
Summary: (REMAKE) Hari-hari baru seorang Choi Sungmin yang kini menjanda. Bertemu dengan seorang teman baru yang kembali mewarnai hidupnya. "Kim Jongin imnida"/"Anda tidak punya kepentingan lagi di sini dokter Cho Kyuhyun" /KyuMin/SiMin/KaiMin/GS/ Chapter 3 is up
1. Chapter 1

The Broken Pearl

Summary: Lee Sungmin, bangsawan muda belia berumur sembilan tahun yang dengan senang hati menikahi lelaki yang jauh lebih tua. Bahagiakah ia?/KyuMin/SiMin/KaiMin/GS/

Cast: Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kai, dll

Desclaimer: They belong to their self

Author : XianMin

Rated: T+

Chapter 1

Dua sosok lelaki dan wanita itu duduk berdampingan di sofa mewah berwarna krem itu. Sang wanita menyesap teh hitamnya dengan anggun sebelum memulai pembicaraan dengan lelaki tampan yang terlihat cukup berumur itu.

"Jadi Sungmin ku akan kau ambil Choi Siwon?" Tanya wanita itu penuh dengan ke anggunan, matanya tak berhenti menatap gadis belia yang sedang bermain boneka di sofa sebrang. Lelaki bernama Choi Siwon itu tertawa kecil, menampilkan lesung pipi yang menambah kadar ketampanannya.

"Kau tau aku sudah jatuh hati pada malaikatku itu bahkan sebelum ia lahir. Aku akan memberikan semua yang dia inginkan. Kehidupanmu juga akan terjamin. Kujamin perusahaan peninggalan Youngwoon ahjussi tak akan bangkrut, malah akan semakin besar ditanganku. Kau tau itu kan Lee Jungsoo" Wanita yang dipanggil Lee Jungsoo itu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tau itu. Hanya saja tak rela rasanya melepas putri kecilku" Ucap Jungsoo itu.

"Tapi kau tak bisa berbuat apapun. Dua hari lagi aku akan kembali untuk melamar Lee Sungmin secara resmi" Ucap Siwon penuh penekanan. Segera ia menghampiri single sofa tempat duduk gadis yang bermain boneka tadi. Siwon menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup kening gadis itu beberapa saat. Gadis itu hanya menatap polos pada Siwon.

"Ahjussi kenapa mencium keningku?" Siwon tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu. Di belainya lembut pipi selembut sutra milik gadis itu.

"Dua hari lagi aku datang melamarmu Lee Sungmin. Bersiap-siaplah" Ucap Siwon sebelum pergi meninggalkan kediaman mewah milik keluarga Lee. Sungmin heran dengan semua perkataan Siwon yang telah dianggapnya sebagai pamannya itu.

"Eomma, melamar apa sih?" Tanya Sungmin pada ibunya yang berada di sebrang sana. Wanita yang dipanggil eomma itu tersenyum manis, lalu beranjak mendekati anaknya.

"Itu artinya kau akan menjalani sebuah ikatan dengan seorang lelaki. Lalu setelah lamaran akan diadakan pernikahan. Kau akan menjadi seorang istri juga seorang eomma" Mata Sungmin berbinar mendengar penuturan sang ibu. Segera ditariknya sang ibu untuk duduk di sofa yang sama dengannya. Jungsoo meraih tubuh mungil anaknya yang baru berusia sembilan tahun itu.

"Apa aku akan menjadi seperti eomma? Seperti wanita anggun dan cantik seperti eomma?" Jungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Tentu. Kau akan menjadi istri yang baik untuk Choi Siwon. Belajarlah dengan baik"

"Aku akan menjadi istri Siwon ahjussi?" Tanya Sungmin heran. Jungsoo mengangguk singkat. Dibelainya rambut hitam bergelombang milik putri kecilnya itu.

"Dan berhentilah memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan ahjussi. Tak lama lagi dia akan menjadi suamimu. Panggil dia yeobo bukan ahjussi"

"Ne eomma, aku mengerti"

CUP

Jungsoo mengecup kening putrinya lembut sedangkan sang anak hanya tersenyum manis menikmati perlakuan ibunya yang sangat perhatian hari ini.

"Aku pulang" Pasangan ibu dan anak itu menoleh ke arah pintu ketiga mendengar suara yang sangat mereka kenal. Sungmin tersenyum sumringah ketika melihat seorang lelaki sudah memasuki rumah.

"OPPA" Segera Sungmin turun dari pangkuan ibunya dan menerjang lelaki yang baru memasuki rumah itu.

"Hmm, manja sekali sih. Ini oppa bawakan boneka kelinci. Tadi saat pulang sekolah oppa mampir sebentar di toko" Ucap lelaki itu memberikan sebuah boneka kelinci berukuran sedang pada Sungmin.

"Jangan manjakan adikmu Kris" Kris Lee, anak tertua keluarga Lee itu tersenyum menanggapi perkataan sang ibu.

"Lebih baik kalau dia menjadi manja eomma" Ucap Kris, kini dia sudah berada pada sofa panjang yang beberapa saat lalu diduduki ibunya dan lelaki bernama Choi Siwon.

"Kau selalu saja begitu Kris. Kapan Kibum pulang? Eomma ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting pada kalian"

"Mungkin dua jam lagi eomma. Sesuatu yang penting? Tentang apa eomma?" Tanya Kris penasaran, tangannya sibukmembelai rambut halus Sungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Perihal pernikahan Sungmin. Choi Siwon akan melamarnya dua hari lagi" Ucap Jungsoo datar. Kris terkejut mendengar penuturan ibunya. Rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Tuan Choi? Bahkan dia lebih tua dari eomma dan lelaki tua itu akan menikahi Sungmin? Ya Tuhan, bagaimana eomma bisa menikahkan Sungmin dengan lelaki tua itu? Aku yakin umurnya bahkan hampir setengah abad" Ucap Kris kesal. Jungsoo mendesah pelan mendengar reaksi anak sulungnya itu, dia memang sudah memperkirakan ini sebelumnya.

"Choi Siwon tidak setua itu Kris. Umurnya baru tiga puluh sembilan"

"Baru tiga puluh sembilan? Eomma tega menikahkan Sungmin yang baru sembilan tahun ini dengan lelaki yang dua puluh tahun lebih tua darinya? Kenapa bukan eomma saja yang menikahinya? Eomma bahkan lebih muda dari Cho Siwon itu"

"Jaga bicaramu Kris. Mendiang appamu bisa murka mendengar ucapanmu itu. Keputusan eomma sudah bulat. Eomma melakukan ini untuk kalian semua, ini yang terbaik untuk keluarga kita"

"Yang terbaik? Dengan mengorbankan anak bungsu eomma sendiri? Terserah eomma saja" Ucap Kris dingin lalu segera pergi dari ruang tamu keluarga Lee itu.

Jungsoo mendesah pelan melihat reaksi Kris yang sangat berlebihan-menurutnya- itu. Jungsoo sadar kalau Kris lah yang paling menyayangi Sungmin, Kibum bahkan sering menolok Kris dengan sebutan sister complex. Kris yang merupakan anak sulung keluarga Lee itu memang sangat menyayangi adik bungsunya walau usia mereka terpaut sembilan tahun. Kris walaupun masih delapan belas tahun tapi sudah bersikap dewasa dan mengerti keadaan sang ibu yang kini sudah menjanda karena Lee Youngwoon-ayahnya sudah meninggal satu tahun lalu. Namun sikap overprotektif Kris terhadap Sungmin tak akan pernah hilang walau ia menghadapi sang ibu yang hendak menikahkan anaknya itu sekalipun.

Jungsoo bersender pada sofa sekedar menghilangkan denyutan di kepalanya. Matanya lekat menatap Sungmin yang sangat riang memainkan boneka kelinci pemberian Kris hingga ia tak sadar kalau sudah ada seorang lelaki yang mengisi ruang kosong di samping sofa yang di duduki Sungmin, ia adalah Lee Kibum anak kedua keluarga Lee.

"Hei, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Kibum mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin, membuat gadis cantik itu merengut lucu.

"Oppa lihat. Kris oppa memberikan boneka lagi untukku. Oppa saja yang tak pernah memberikanku boneka, huh" Ucap Sungmin pada Kibum. Lelaki kedua keluarga Lee itu tersenyum tipis.

"Bukankah kau sudah besar? Katanya mau menjadi secantik dan sebaik eomma, lalu kenapa masih main boneka?" Sungmin mengerjap imut mendengar perkataan Kibum.

"Eh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu Sungmin tak mau lagi main boneka ah" Ucap Sungmin semangat. Jungsoo tersenyum penuh arti melihat kedekatan kedua anaknya itu. Kim Kibum berusia enam belas tahun namun tak dapat diragukan lagi kedekatannya dengan Sungmin walau perbedaan umur mereka yang sangat jauh.

"Ya, kalau mau jadi eomma jangan main boneka lagi"

"Siap kapten" Ucap Sungmin lantang. Kibum haanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"Kibum" Panggil Jungsoo.

"Ne eomma?"

"Lee Sungmin akan dilamar dua hari lagi oleh Choi Siwon. Choi Siwon ingin memperistri Sungmin" Ucap Jungsoo tanpa basa-basi. Jungsoo sangat tau kalau Kibum membenci berbasa-basi.

"Benarkah? Lelaki tua yang sering berkunjung itu?" Jungsoo mengangguk lemah.

"Kau setuju kan?" Tanya Jungsoo memastikan, pasalnya Kibum dan Kris itu sama saja kalau urusannya adalah Lee Sungmin.

"Eomma melakukan ini untuk kami? Untuk perusahaan appa?" Tanya Kibum datar. Jungsoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku tak bisa memutuskan eomma. Kalau Sungmin menerima berarti aku juga menerima. Aku tau eomma lelah seperti ini, tapi kumohon jangan memaksa Sungmin untuk menggantikan beban eomm" Ucap Kibum dingin. Jungsoo tersenyum getir mendengar ucapan Kibum yang memang tanpa basa-basi itu.

"Sungmin sudah menerima. Ini semua demi kalian, percayalah"

"Aku percaya, eomma" Ucap Kibum datar.

-/-/-/-

Kini hari yang dinantikan itu tiba. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Lee Sungmin dangan Choi Siwon. Setelah acara lamaran berlangsung, seminggu kemudia acara pernikahan digelar. Acara pernikahan berlangsung sederhana karena hanya dihadiri keluarga dekat. Acara pernikahan sudah berlangsung beberapa jam yang lalu dan sekarang sedang di gelar pesta resepsi.

Choi Siwon memesan ballroom hotel terbesar di Seoul hanya untuk istrinya tercinta. Tamu yang diundang hampir seluruhnya adalah orang penting, ada yang dari kalangan pejabat, bangsawan maupun rekan bisnis Choi Siwon. Semua tamu yang diundang memandang takjub pada pernikahan luar biasa seorang Choi Siwon.

Bayangkan saja Choi Siwon, pria paruh baya berusia tiga puluh sembilan tahun itu menikahi seorang bocah ingusan yang baru berusia sembilan tahun. Namun semua pemikiran para tamu tentang bocah ingusan itu sirna seketika ketika melihat sosok asli Lee Sungmin. Dengan wajah ayu dan cantik keturunan Lee Jungsoo serta kulit seputih kapas dan tinggi badan yang tidak bisa dikatakan seperti bocah sembilan tahun mampu membungkam mulut penggossip dari para wanita bangsawan yang terlihat begitu sinis. Choi Siwon yang tampan itu bahkan terlihat sangat serasi dengan Lee Sungmin.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Siwon lembut pada Sungmin yang duduk di sofa khusus untuk pengantin. Sungmin mengangguk senang.

"Iya, aku sangat senang ahjussi"

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku yeobo bukan ahjussi" Ucap Siwon. Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah yeobo" Sungmin tersenyum manis pada suaminya itu. Sungmin merasa sangat bahagia hari ini karena bisa menikah dengan Siwon, ahjussi kesayangannya. Sungmin bahkan diberikan banyak sekali hadiah berupa gaun dan perhiasan oleh Siwon, seperti milik ibunya.

'Ternyata menikah itu menyenangkan' batin Sungmin sambil memandangi sepatu berhak tinggi yang dipakainya kini, sudah lama ia ingin memakai sepatu yang sangat tinggi seperti ini. Sungmin tersenyum senang melihat gaun indah yang dipakainya saat ini, benar-benar mewah seperti wanita bangsawan. Menjadi wanita bangsawan yang terhormat seperti sang ibu memang impian Lee Sungmin sejak dulu dan kini terwujud sudah impiannya. Memakai gaun mewah dan sepatu berhak tinggi serta bersikap dewasa adalah seorang wanita bangsawan terhormat, begitulah pikir seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Apa kau lelah yeobo" Tanya Siwon lembut pada Sungmin. Tangan lelaki tampan itu mengelus halus rambut sutra bergelombang yang tergerai itu.

"Iya aku sedikit lelah. Tapi aku harus tetap bersemangat menyambut tamu. Aku harus menjadi istri yang terbaik untuk yeobo" Ucap Sungmin. Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Apa Jungsoo eomma mengatakan seperti itu?" Sungmin mengangguk kecil.

"Kau tidak perlu berusaha sekeras ini. Kalau ada apa-apa katakan padaku. Kalau lelah kita bisa kembali ke kamar. Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar kita"

"Benarkah? Uh, Sungmin memang sudah lelah yeobo"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kamar, kau pasti sangat lelah" Siwon mengajak Sungmin kembali ke kamar hotel yang telah dia pesan khusus tentunya.

-/-/-/-

Kini Sungmin dan Siwon berada di dalam kamar hotel yang sangat mewah dan berkelas yang dipesan khusus. Siwon mendudukkan Sungmin di sofa coklat dekat ranjang, si gadis hanya menurut saja.

"Yeobo apa kau haus? Maukah menemaniku minum" Tanya Siwon lembut. Perlakuan Siwon pada Sungmin saat ini persis seperti seorang ayah pada anaknya. Sangat penuh perhatian.

"Eh? Minum? Kenapa harus Sungmin temani?" Tanya Sungmin polos. Siwon tersenyum penuh arti.

"Karena tidak enak kalau aku minum wine nya sendiri yeobo"

"Apa Sungmin boleh minum wine seperti orang dewasa yang lain?" Tanya Sungmin berbinar. Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tentu saja. Karena hari ini sangat spesial maka kau bisa minum wine jika kau mau sayang" Ucap Siwon, tangannya terjulur mengambil botol wine yang sudah tersedia di atas meja. Sungmin terlihat sangat bersemangat saat Siwon menuangkan cairan merah pekat itu ke dalam gelas.

"Nah, ini untukmu" Ucap Siwon. Sungmin segera meminum wine yang diberikan Siwon. Gadis kecil itu tersentak ketika cairan itu mengaliri tenggorokannya, terasa panas.

"Rasanya aneh, aku lebih suka jus" Gumam Sungmin memperhatikan gelas wine nya. Namun Sungmin tetap menenggak wine pemberian Siwon sampai habis tak bersisa. Di anggapnya kalau menghabiskan wine itu maka Sungmin juga dikatakan orang dewasa.

"Aku mandi dulu ya yeobo, kalau kau mengantuk tidurlah dulu" Ucap Siwon lembut. Segera Siwon melesat menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini sibuk dengan wine dan bayangannya tentang menjadi dewasa.

Lima menit kemudian entah mengapa Sungmin merasa tak nyaman dengan duduknya. Sungmin menggeliat pelan, berusaha tetap fokus pada kegiatannya.

"Ugh panas" Keluh Sungmin. Tangannya meraih remote pendingin ruangan dan menyalakannya pada suhu paling minimum. Tangannya berusaha mengipas tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat panas.

"Ngg... panas..." Sungmin tak tahan lagi dengan panas yang menderanya, rasanya begitu menyiksa. Kedua lututnya ia gesekkan pelan berusaha menahan sesuatu yang makin terasa tak nyaman untuknya. Susah payah Sungmin menuju tempat tidur, mungkin tidur akan mengurangi rasa panasnya pikir Sungmin.

Setengah jam berlalu, Choi Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan piyama dan wajah segarnya. Siwon berjalan menuju ranjang besar yang terlihat sudah diisi oleh Sungmin. Siwon mengernyit heran melihat Sungmin yang berkeringat dan tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Siwon menyentuh dahi Sungmin, takut gadis itu demam.

Tidak Panas

Siwon yang curiga segera meraih gelas wine nya yang masih penuh, dihirupnya aroma wine yang sedikit berbeda itu. Sadar kalau sesuatu telah tercampur dengan minuman mewah itu, obat perangsang. Siwon kembali mengamati Sungmin yang terlihat sangat lemah namun tubuhnya tak bisa diam dan terus saja bergumam 'panas'. Siwon menggeram pelan menyadari keadaan istri kecilnya itu. Satu yang bisa ia tangkap dari keadaan mengenaskan sang istri.

_Sungmin tengah horny berat_

Siwon mengelus pipi istrinya lembut. Tangannya bergerak mengusap keringat Sungmin yang bercucuran di dahinya.

"Eungh..." Keluh Sungmin ketika jemari lembut Siwon. Wajahnya memerah menahan sesuatu, matanya nampak sayu dan bibirnya memerah karena Sungmin terus mengigitnya.

"Tenanglah Min-ah, ada aku di sini" Ucap Siwon lembut.

"Panashh... ini...panasss" Gumam Sungmin. Gaun yang dipakainya ditarik-tariknya kasar, mencoba melepas benda merepotkan itu karena rasa panas yang terus menjalar. Siwon memandang sayang gadis di depannya itu.

"Mianhae" Gumam Siwon sebelum lelaki tampan bertubuh atletis itu beranjak ke atas tubuh Sungmin. Siwon mengelus pelan wajah Sungmin, membuat gadis belia itu melenguh pelan. Nampak ragu, namun Siwon memberanikan diri mengecup dahi Sungmin lembut. Berlanjut mengecup kedua pipi Sungmin dan berakhir pada bibir plum gadis itu.

"Mmmhhh" Desah Sungmin saat bibir tebal Siwon menyapu bibir tipis Sungmin. Mulut Siwon terbuka, memagut bibir bagian atas Sungmin hingga membuat gadis itu makin melenguh nikmat. Siwon hanyut dalam pekerjaannya memagut lembut bibir semanis cherry itu, sedang gadis di bawahnya hanya terdiam pasrah tak tau cara membalasnya.

"Kuyakin ini ciuman pertamamu" Gumam Siwon saat melepas ciumannya. Kembali Siwon menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir plum milik Sungmin, kali ini lebih berani dan lebih menuntut. Siwon memagut bibir Sungmin atas-bawah bergantian, memerikan sensasi tersendiri untuk Sungmin.

"Mmmhh...eummmhhh..." Desahan Sungmin mengalir begitu saja tanpa ada niat untuk menahannya. Sungmin begitu menikmati setiap perlakuan Siwon pada bibirnya, membuat rasa panas yang dirasakannya sedikit menghilang.

"Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikannya kalau kau mau yeobo. Tapi aku tak akan bisa berhenti nantinya" Gumam Siwon sebelum kembali mencium bibir ganas yang ada di bawahnya.

"Euunggghhhh..."

T.B.C or END (?)

Ini cerit terinspirasi dari sebuah novel terjemahan dengan judul yang sama. Alur dan cerita saya buat berbeda dengan versi saya sendiri tapi inti cerita yang memang tetap pada cerita aslinya. Kalau minat silahkan di baca.

Review Juseyo~ :3


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Choi Siwon marah besar mendapati perselingkuhan istrinya dengan Cho Kyuhyun. "DIAM KAU WANITA JALANG! APA KURANG YANG AKU BERIKAN PADAMU HAH? SEMUA SUDAH KAU DAPATKAN TAPI KAU MALAH BERSAMA LAKI-LAKI LAIN? CIH, APA BENAR KAU ITU SEORANG WANITA TERHORMAT HUH?"/KyuMin/SiMin/KaiMin/GS/

Cast: Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kai, dll

Desclaimer: They belong to their self

Author : XianMin

Rated: T

Preview:

"Kuyakin ini ciuman pertamamu" Gumam Siwon saat melepas ciumannya. Kembali Siwon menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir plum milik Sungmin, kali ini lebih berani dan lebih menuntut. Siwon memagut bibir Sungmin atas-bawah bergantian, memerikan sensasi tersendiri untuk Sungmin.

"Mmmhh...eummmhhh..." Desahan Sungmin mengalir begitu saja tanpa ada niat untuk menahannya. Sungmin begitu menikmati setiap perlakuan Siwon pada bibirnya, membuat rasa panas yang dirasakannya sedikit menghilang.

"Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikannya kalau kau mau yeobo. Tapi aku tak akan bisa berhenti nantinya" Gumam Siwon sebelum kembali mencium bibir ganas yang ada di bawahnya.

"Euunggghhhh..."

Chapter 2

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, hingga tahun berganti tahun terus terlewati. Hingga saat ini mereka memasuki usia tujuh belas tahun pernikahan mereka. Sungmin yang dulunya hanya bocah ingusan kini tampil bak nyonya besar yang cantik nan anggun. Banyak yang mengagumi sosok seorang Lee Sungmin namun akhirnya mereka harus kecewa karena Sungmin sudah memiliki suami yang bahkan jauh lebih tua darinya. Kini Sungmin berada di salah satu hotel bintang lima milik suaminya, Siwon yang sedang mengadakan pesta ulang tahun perusahaan ke lima puluh dua.

Sungmin berdiri menyambut tamu yang datang, sedangkan Siwon sedang berbicara dengan rekan kerjanya. Banyak yang berubah dari seorang Choi Siwon yang dulunya seorang pebisnis muda tampan hingga menjadi sosok lelaki tua yang bersahaja, tak lupa beberapa kerutan wajah kini menghiasi wajahnya walau ketampanannya tetap terpancar.

_"Hei, bukankah itu Choi Sungmin? Istri muda Choi Siwon?"_

_"Yeah, kau benar. Beruntung sekali dia bisa menikahi lelaki kaya itu. Tapi sayang nasipnya juga tidak beruntung karena dinikahi lelaki tua"_

_"Kudengar perbedaan umur mereka tiga puluh tahun"_

_"Omona, benarkah? Itu sama saja dengan membayangkan aku menikahi ayahku sendiri"_

_"Kalau aku sih lebih memilih menikahi anaknya Choi Siwon saja kalau begitu"_

_"Ya ampun. Kau tak tau? Mereka tak punya anak, kudengar istri tuan Choi itu mandul"_

_"Oh ya? Padahal parasnya sangat cantik dan anggun tapi tetap saja dia membawa kesialan besar karena tak dapat melahirkan keturunan Choi"_

_"Ne, aku setuju"_

Sungmin tersenyum ramah pada salah satu tamunya yang baru datang, terlihat sekali wanita satu ini sangat memeratikan tamunya. Sungmin tersenyum maklum ketika mendengar suara sekumpulan wanita yang bergosip ria tak jauh dari tempatnya. Suara berbisik wanita-wanita yang katanya anak bangsawan itu tidak bisa dikatakan berbisik karena terdengar sangat jelas hingga ke tempat Sungmin berdiri saat ini. Sungmin terus menyambut tamu yang berdatangan tanpa ada niat menghentikan acara bergosip murahan itu, dia sudah sangat terbiasa.

"ASTAGA" Sebuah teriakan seorang wanita membuat semua perhatian orang-orang yang sedang berpesta terlihkan. Semua orang terpekik kaget ketika melihat seorang Choi Siwon tersungkur dilantai sambil memegangi dada bagian kirinya. Lelaki berusia lima puluh enam itu nampak sangat kesakitan. Sungmin segera berlari menuju sang suami yang jatuh tersungkur, segera ia menyuruh salah satu pelayan untuk menelpon ambulance.

-/-/-/-

_Choi Siwon, pengusaha nomor satu di Korea Selatan dan Jepang sekarang tengah terbaring sakit karena serangan jantung yang tiba-tiba saat pesta ulang tahun Hyundai Corp. Hingga sekarang Choi Sungmin, istri Choi Siwon masih enggan memberi keterangan tentang keadaan sang pengusaha kaya raya itu._

KLIK

Layar televisi itu seketika menggelap ketika jemari lentik Sungmin menekan tombol berwarna merah pada reemote control itu. Kini wanita itu tengah berada di ruang tengah rumahnya menunggu dokter pribadi keluarga yang akan memeriksa keadaan Siwon yang tadi malam sempat down. Wanita itu melirik jam dinding terdekat, seharusnya dokter itu sudah datang tapi entah kenapa sampai sekarang dokter itu belum menampakkan dirinya.

"Maaf nyonya, dokter sudah datang" Ucap seorang pelayan sopan.

"Bawa dokter itu menemuiku di sini" Sungmin mengangguk mengerti dan menyuruh dokter itu menemuinya di ruang tengah, tempatnya berada kini. Pelayan itu segera membawa dokter yang akan memeriksa Siwon pada Sungmin lalu segera pergi meninggalkan sang nyonya besar dengan si dokter.

"Kenapa bukan dokter Kim Jongwoon yang datang?" Tanya Sungmin setelah mempersilahkan dokter itu duduk di sofa.

"Anda belum dihubungi sebelumnya oleh dokter Kim? Dokter Kim Jongwoon harus berangkat ke Jepang dan saya ditugaskan untuk menggantikannya. Nama saya Cho Kyuhyun, nyonya Choi" Ucap dokter bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya barusan, beberapa hari yang lalu dokter Kim Jongwoon yang biasa menangani Choi Siwon mendapatkan pemindahan tugas ke Jepang. Dokter Cho Kyuhyun, salah satu dokter jantung terbaik seperti dokter Kim Jongwoon akhirnya ditugsakan untuk menjadi dokter pribadi Choi Siwon.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan periksa keadaan suami saya. Mari saya antar" Sungmin dan dokter Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan menuju kamar Choi Siwon. Sang nyonya besar kelihatan enggan mengeluarkan kata hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi. Tak lama mereka sampai di depan kamar Siwon yang memang terletak di lantai satu.

"Silahkan dokter Cho" Ucap Sungmin mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar Siwon untuk memeriksa keadaan suaminya itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk sopan sebelum masuk memeriksa Siwon, sedangkan Sungmin memilih menunggu di luar saja.

Tak lama Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Choi Siwon, menemui Sungmin yang sudah menunggu di ruang tengah.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Seharusnya tuan Choi dibiarkan tetap di rumah sakit. Kedaannya cukup parah karena komplikasi paru-paru nya juga memberi dampak yang sangat besar bagi kesehatan tuan Choi Siwon. Saya menyarankan agar tuan Choi secepatnya di bawa ke rumah sakit. Saya sudah mengambil sample darahnya, nanti akan saya uji di lab" Ucap Kyuhyun menjelaskan. Sungmin hanya menangguk sekilas.

"Apa tidak bisa Siwon di rawat di rumah saja? Siwon sangat membenci rumah sakit, jadi kecil kemungkinan bisa membawanya ke sana. Kalau perlu anda menjadi dokter pribadinya"

"Harusnya tidak, tapi akan saya usahakan. Saya akan mengecek darahnya dulu, baru saya bisa pastikan apa tuan Choi bisa beristirahat di rumah atau harus di rawat di rumah sakit. Sebaiknya anda mempekerjakan suster untuk merawat tuan Cho"

"Baiklah. Terimakasih dokter Cho" Ucap Sungmin. Tak lupa sang nyonya rumah mengantar dokter Cho Kyuhyun sampai depan rumah sebagai bentuk sopan santun tentunya.

-/-/-/-

Saat ini Sungmin tengah berada di dalam kamar Siwon. Sungmin sibuk mengupas apel untuk Siwon di sofa dekat ranjang sementara sang suami hanya menatap datar istrinya yang sedang sibuk itu.

"Pasti senang ya bertemu dokter muda yang tampan" Gumam Siwon pelan. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Siwon yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Yah, apalagi yang harus dijelaskan. Dokter muda itu terlihat tampan dan pintar, kau mungkin juga sudah mengobrol banyak dengannya. Apa kalian sudah bertukar nomor telpon?" Sungmin menghela napas pelan, satu yang paling dibencinya adalah sikap _overjealous_ dari Siwon. Sungmin tak pernah diperbolehkan berbincang dengan rekan bisnis Siwon, bahkan pernah Siwon marah besar karena Sungmin yang mengobrol dengan Kibum-kakaknya sendiri-selama hampir satu jam. Siwon saat itu langsung ambruk karena tekanan darahnya yang naik drastis, sungguh sikap posesif lelaki ini sangat mengerikan.

"Aku bahkan tak tau kalau doktermu berbeda" Gumam Sungmin, sudah biasa ia menghadapi sikap pencemburu Siwon.

"Jadi kau lebih menyukai kalau Jongwoon yang datang ke sini?" Tanya Siwon curiga. Sekali lagi Sungmin mendesah pelan.

"Aku tak pernah bilang seperti itu"

"Kalau begitu kau menyukai dokter muda itu?"

"Siwon, bukankah kau suamiku? Lalu untuk apa aku menyukai lelaki lain? Dan apa-apaan denganmu yang selalu curiga padaku?"

"Sederhana saja, kau sudah muak denganku yang sudah tua dan sering jatuh sakit ini. Lalu kau mencari lelaki lain yang lebih menarik dimatamu. Lagipula aku juga tau kau tak pernah mencintaiku, jadi kau berusaha mencari lelaki lain"

"Sungguh alasanmu sangat konyol. Sudahlah lebih baik kau istirahat. Kesehatanmu makin menurun akhir-akhir ini" Ucap Sungmin bijak. Siwon hanya menuruti apa kata istrinya itu. Tidur memang obat yang paling baik bagi Siwon untuk saat ini. Sedangkan Sungmin sudah berlalu, keluar dari kamar suami tuanya itu.

-/-/-/-

Dua hari berlalu setelah dokter Cho Kyuhyun terakhir kali datang ke kediaman Choi Siwon untuk memeriksa kesehatan lelaki tua itu. Kini Cho Kyuhyun kembali datang untuk sekedar memeriksa keadaan Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun baru saja sampai dan sekarang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin di ruang tengah.

"Bagaimana hasil tes darahnya? Apa ada sesuatu yang parah? Dua hari ini keadaan Siwon tak juga membaik" Ucap Sungmin tenang.

"Tuan Choi seharusnya di bawa ke rumah sakit. Beliau harus melakukan perawatan intensif dan membutuhkan berbagai peralatan. Saya harap nyonya Choi segera membawa tuan Choi Siwon ke rumah sakit" Ucap Kyuhyun menjelaskan sekenanya. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, nanti saya bicara dengannya dulu. Dokter Cho akan memeriksa Siwon?" Tanya Sungmin. Dokter Cho mengangguk pelan.

"Saya perlu memastikan keadaannya" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Mari saya antar" Sungmin berjalan lebih dulu sedangkan Kyuhyun berada di belakang.

tok tok tok...

Kyuhyun sedari tadi terus memperhatikan high heels setinggi lima belas senti yang dipakai Cho Sungmin, suaranya terdengar menggema ketika ujung lancip sepatu iu berbenturan dengan lantai. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran ketika melihat heels wanita di depannya itu. Entah perasaannya saja atau memang heels sebelah kanan milik Choi Sungmin terlihat sedikit patah?

AKHH..

Belum sempat Kyuhyun membuka suaranya untuk bertanya, suara pekikan Sungmin sudah lebih dulu menginterupsinya. Beruntung Kyuhyun memiliki refleks yang bagus hingga ia cepat menangkap tubuh yang terhuyung di depannya. Segera Kyuhyun menarik dan menahan pinggang Sungmin untuk membuat wanita itu tak terjatuh kebelakang, refleks Sungmin menahan tubuhnya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Sekilas mereka terlihat seperti sedang berpelukan.

CEKLEK

Sungmin memejamkan matanya pasrah ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dari belakangnya. Sudah ada di bayangannya wajah Siwon yang mengeras menahan amarah melihat posisi istrinya kini.

"KALIAN? APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" Teriak Siwon menggelegar mendapati istrinya tengah berpelukan dengan seorang lelaki lain. Parahnya lagi mereka melakukannya di depan mata seorang Choi Siwon. Mendengar suara kemarahan Siwon membuat Sungmin dengan cepat melepas pegangannya pada Kyuhyun, takut membuat suaminya makin marah. Namun naas karena heels yang patah membuat keseimbangan Sungmin terganggu, beruntung Kyuhyun masih memeluk pinggangnya hingga ia tak terjatuh. Sungmin segera melepas heels pembawa bencana itu dan segera menghampiri Siwon, takut lelaki tua itu semakin marah.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan yeobo. Tadi sepatuku patah dan aku hampir terjatur, untung saja dokter Cho cepat membantuku jadi aku tidak terjatuh" Ucap Sungmin lembut, wanita itu takut kalau tekanan darah Siwon kembali naik.

"TERJATUH? YANG AKU LIHAT KALIAN SALING MENEMPEL SATU SAMA LAIN. KALIAN BERSELINGKUH HAH? KAU BERMAIN DI BELAKANGKU CHOI SUNGMIN?"

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Siwon. Kami tak pernah berselingkuh. Bertemu saja baru kemarin, tapi kenapa kau sudah menuduhku yang bukan-bukan? Kau selalu seperti ini, cemburu tanpa sebab yang jelas" Ucap Sungmin dengan suara meninggi. Emosi wanita ini terpancing karena tuduhan suaminya yang tidak masuk akal.

"Benar tuan Choi, saya tak pernah melakukan apa yang anda tuduhkan. Saya hanya membantu nyonya Choi" Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba meluruskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun sayang karena pada dasarnya Siwon adalah lelaki pencemburu jadi sia-sia saja mengatakannya.

"DIAM KAU CHO. JANGAN PERNAH IKUT CAMPUR DAN SILAHKAN ANGKAT KAKI DARI RUMAHKU"

"SIWON! Kau hanya salah paham. Kumohon jangan seperti ini, nanti tekanan darahmu bisa naik lagi" Ucap Sungmin ikut kesal karena sudah sangat keterlaluan.

PLAK

Satu tamparan telak mengenai wajah mulus Sungmin. Wanita itu nampak kesakitan karena tamparan Siwon yang sangat menyakitkan, bahkan pipi wanita itu terlihat memerah saking kerasnya tamparan sang suami.

"DIAM KAU WANITA JALANG! APA KURANG YANG AKU BERIKAN PADAMU HAH? SEMUA SUDAH KAU DAPATKAN TAPI KAU MALAH BERSAMA LAKI-LAKI LAIN? CIH, APA BENAR KAU ITU SEORANG WANITA TERHORMAT HUH?"

PLAK

Sungmin menampar wajah suaminya dengan keras. Wajah Sungmin memerah menahan amarah yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meledak.

"APA KAU BILANG? Berani sekali kau memanggilku wanita murahan CHOI. Seharusnya kau berkaca pada dirimu sendiri, yang bejat itu kau CHOI SIWON. Tak ingatkah kau dengan teganya menikahiku saat usiaku masih sangat belia dan harus menjadi istri yang sempurna untukmu? Apa kau masih bisa berpikir kalau aku bukan wanita terhormat? Seharusnya kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Apa kau masih bisa disebut pria terhormat kalau kelakuanmu seperti ini huh?" Habis sudah kesabaran Sungmin, dalam satu tarikan napas semuanya tumpah ruah dari bibir wanita cantik itu.

"Lalu apa? Kau mau menyalahkanku? Bukankah kau sendiri yang terima-terima saja saat menikah denganku? Asal kau tau saja, bahkan ibumu itu sampai mengemis padaku untuk menikahimu. Seharusnya kau bersyukur masih mau kupungut"

PLAK

Sekali lagi tamparan itu mengenai wajah Siwon. Sungmin sudah tak tahan lagi, Siwon mulai melantur kemana-mana.

"Jangan bawa-bawa nama ibuku Choi Siwon. Kalau kau memang membenciku tak masalah. Aku juga sangat membencimu asal kau tau itu. Aku akan angkat kaki dari rumahmu ini. Bersyukurlah karena sebentar lagi surat gugatan ceraiku sudah ada ditanganmu" Ucap Sungmin dingin. Matanya menatap nyalang lelaki yang berstatus suaminya itu. Tanpa ragu Sungmin segera berbalik dan menjauh dari Siwon.

"Berhenti di situ Choi Sungmin" Sungmin tak mendengar perintah Siwon, kali ini ia tak mau. Sungmin terus melangkah menjauhi Siwon.

"Berhenti kubilang atau AKH.." Ucapan Siwon terhenti saat sebuah rasa sakit yang amat sangat menghantam dada bagian kirinya. Rasanya bagai ribuan paku menusuk tepat di jantungmu.

BRUKK

"Astaga tuan Choi" Kyuhyun baru akan membantu Siwon namun lelaki itu malah menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang berusaha membantunya.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu AKH.." Siwon kembali mengerang sakit, tangannya mencengkram erat dada bagian kirinya. Segera Sungmin menghampiri suaminya itu ketika menyadari keadaannya yang kembali _down_.

"Kau kenapa Siwon? Dokter Cho cepat tolong Siwon" Ucap Sungmin khawatir karena Siwon yang terus mengerang sakit. Segera Kyuhyun menghampiri tuan besar yang kini tersungkur lemah di lantai itu. Kyuhyun dengan serius memeriksa keadaan Siwon yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja, sedangkan Siwon sendiri sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit, siapkan mobil segera" Sungmin mengangguk cepat. Wanita itu segera berlari menuju laci dekat kamar Siwon dan mengambil sebuah kunci mobil. Sungmin segera keluar untuk menyalakan mesin mobilnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan beberapa pelayan lainnya membopong tubuh Siwon yang memang cukup besar itu.

Mobil hitam bermerk Range Rover segera melesat dikemudikan Sungmin ketika Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di dalamnya. Dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata Sungmin mencoba mengendarai kendaraan besi itu sambil sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah memberi pertolongan pada Siwon. Nampak namja itu tengah memompa dada Siwon yang kini tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di kursi penumpang.

SKIP TIME

Siwon segera di larikan ke ICU setelah sampai di rumah sakit terdekat. Sungmin hanya bisa menunggu dari luar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun ikut menangani Choi Siwon di ruang ICU.

CKLEK

Tak sampai dua puluh menit pintu ruang ICU itu sudah terbuka, menimbulkan tenda tanya besar bagi Sungmin. Kyuhyun keluar bersama seorang dokter yang Sungmin kenali sebagai dokter yang menangani Siwon tadi.

"Bagaimana? Apa Siwon baik-baik saja? Aku sudah bisa menjenguknya?" Tanya Sungmin memberondong. Kyuhyun dan dokter itu saling pandang sejenak lalu menatap Sungmin dengan raut simpatik.

"Maaf nyonya Choi. Tekanan darah tuan Choi Siwon naik hingga mencapai angka 300 mmHg, kita kehilangannya"

"Mwo? Maksudmu Siwon?"

"Iya, semoga anda diberi ketabahan nyonya" Ucap sang dokter mencoba memberi semangat pada Sungmin yang kini ditinggal pergi oleh suaminya, Choi Siwon.

"Saya menyesal atas kejadian ini nyonya Sungmin. Saya turut berbela sungkawa" Ucap Kyuhyun merasa ikut bersalah atas kematian pasiennya.

"Mwo?" Sungmin hanya bisa menatap nanar saat para perawat mengeluarkan Siwon dari ruang ICU. Tubuh Siwon yang kini terbujur kaku tanpa helaan napas itu membuat Sungmin tersadar akan satu hal.

_Sungmin akan sendiri dan menjadi seorang janda._

T.B.C

HWAAA... Udah gak kuat lagi...

Hehe,, maaf sebelumnya karena di chap sebelumnya full of SiMin.. Jangan anggap ini lagi nyari sensasi ya... Itu emang udah jalan ceritanya kayak gitu..

Dan yang protes kok yang muncul Simin bukan Kyumin? Kalau sekarang gimana? Udah ada titik terangnya kan? Kyuhyun juga udah muncul tuh :3

Ah, ada yg protes jarak umur mereka terlalu jauh? Hehe, sebenarnya kalo di novel yg asli umur cowoknya itu 50 tahun, ughh... bejat banget rasanya kalo ngasi Siwon umur segitu, jadi aku ubah jadi 39, eh masih ketuaan ya? Hehe, maap deh..

Ini mau bales review mumpung sempet ya.. :3

Paprikapumpkin: Iyasih, rencananya Kai bakalan ada juga.. semoga deh..

audrey musaena: judulnya Broken Pearl, tapi sayangnya saya lupa nama pengarangnya karena nama org eropa,,, novelnya sy juga udah hilang sekitar dua tahun lalu, jadi gak terlalu inget deh nama pengarangnya :3

deviyanti137: Ini udah lanjut :3 semoga gak mengecewakan,, tenang aja ini ujung2nya bakalan Kyumin kok :3

sayangsemuamembersuju: ah, udah aku jelasin di atas,, aku lupa nama pengarangnya dan bukunya juga ilang entah kemana,, hehe..

motochika28: ini udah lanjut :3

ParkHyoRi KMS-YJS: Nih Kyunya udah keluar dari dalem botol, wkwk

TiGarini: hahaha, ini dilanjut ko :D

Ah, mian kalo ada yang belum sempat di bales... Mungkin jawaban di atas cukup mewakili semua pertanyaan readerdeul tentang misteri(?) ff aneh ini...

Sekian dulu deh... Kalo yg mau baca silahkan,,,jangan lupa review,,, tapi kalo ga suka monggo di kritik,, asalkan jangan nge-BASH.. jujur saya kurang suka kalo ada yg marah2 gajelas kayak gitu -_-"

Akhir kata,, **REVIEW JUSEYO**:3


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: (REMAKE) Hari-hari baru seorang Choi Sungmin yang kini menjanda. Bertemu dengan seorang teman baru yang kembali mewarnai hidupnya. "Kim Jongin imnida"/"Anda tidak punya kepentingan lagi di sini dokter Cho Kyuhyun" /KyuMin/SiMin/KaiMin/GS/

Cast: Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kai, dll

Desclaimer: They belong to their self

Author : XianMin

Rated: T

Preview:

"Mwo?" Sungmin hanya bisa menatap nanar saat para perawat mengeluarkan Siwon dari ruang ICU. Tubuh Siwon yang kini terbujur kaku tanpa helaan napas itu membuat Sungmin tersadar akan satu hal.

Sungmin akan sendiri dan menjadi seorang janda.

Chapter 3

Setelah acara pemakaman yang memakan waktu cukup lama itu Sungmin bergegas mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar. Segera Sungmin membawa dirinya duduk di atas ranjang miliknya. Wanita cantik itu nampak kalut memikirkan sesuatu, seperti takut kalau yang dipikirkannya akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Takut jika nantinya ia akan dipandang buruk oleh masyarakat.

"Andwae" Gumam Sungmin lirih, perlahan air matanya mulai menetes mengingat statusnya kini. Sungmin seorang wanita muda berumur 26 tahun yang kini sudah menjanda. Status yang dipandang buruk oleh masyarakat, apalagi dengan statusnya yang adalah seorang janda dari seorang pengusaha kaya raya. Bisa dipastikan citra seorang nyonya terhormat akan susah dipertahankannya.

"Hiks... Wae? Kenapa kau pergi Siwon? Wae? Hiks.." Gumam Sungmin lirih. Selama hidupnya dengan Siwon baru kali ini dia menangisi lelaki itu. Menangisi seseorang yang selama ini bersamanya. Kini Sungmin hanya sendiri tanpa siapapun, walau ibu dan kakak-kakaknya menemani sekalipun Sungmin akan tetap sendiri karena statusnya. Status yang sangat mengerikan, pikirnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu kamar Sungmin perlahan terbuka, manampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya namun tetap terlihat cantik diumurnya yang sudah setengah abad itu.

"Boleh eomma masuk?" Tanya Jungsoo kalem.

"..." Sungmin diam membisu, tak berniat membalas pertanyaan ibunya. Isakan tangisnya masih terdengar sesekali.

"Kau tau? Terkadang tidaklah terlalu buruk hidup sendiri. Istilah janda itu tidaklah buruk sama sekali" Ucap Jungsoo sambil membuka lebar tirai jendela kamar yang sedari tadi tertutup itu. Jungsoo menatap ke luar jendela, menerawang jauh ke masa lalu.

"Dulu eomma juga sedih saat ditinggal appamu. Tapi eomma kembali bangkit, tak harus berlama-lama terpuruk dan bersedih. Eomma tau kau mencintai suamimu, kau tak rela dia pergi secepat ini. Tapi cobalah menerima kenyataan min, seperti eomma yang merelakan kepergian appamu" Ucap Jungsoo, disekanya air mata yang ternyata mengalir tanpa disadarinya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya memandang tajam pada ibunya.

"Kau bilang apa? Asal kau tau, aku seperti ini karena eomma. Apa eomma tidak ingat saat eomma menikahiku yang bahkan masih sembilan tahun? Lalu aku menjadi seorang Choi, menjadi istri lelaki tua itu. Aku dipaksa menjadi seorang wanita dewasa diusiaku yang masih kanak-kanak. Lalu setelah aku bisa menerima semua ini tiba-tiba saja Siwon pergi dan meninggalkan status janda untukku. Hiks... Apa eomma sadar siapa yang bertanggung jawab? Semua salah eomma.. Hiks.. Aku tau eomma juga menikah diusia muda, dua belas tahun. Tapi kanapa eomma tega membuatku sama seperti eomma? Hikss.. Apa eomma takut tak memiliki teman janda? Hahaha... sekarang eomma sudah ada teman, eomma tak perlu takut. Aku CHOI SUNGMIN SUDAH MENJADI JANDA..hiksss... EOMMA PUAS? APA LAGI SEKARANG?" Teriak Sungmin kalap. Jungsoo hanya menatap nanar putrinya yang kini tengah tergucang itu.

"Asal eomma tau, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah mencintai lelaki tua itu... sampai kapanpun... Aku memang istrinya tapi dia bukan suamiku. Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi janda seorang Choi Siwon. TIDAK PERNAH... Hiks...hiks.." Sungmin hanya mampu menangis-meraung dihadapan sang ibu yang kini juga menangis diam-diam.

"Eomma dengan mudahnya mengatakan kalau menjadi janda itu tidak buruk karena eomma punya anak. Eomma bisa melahirkan anak-anak yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian eomma dari semua itu. Eomma tetap dihormati karena anak-anak eomma. Sedangkan aku? Aku tak punya anak, tak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku. Tak ada yang bisa ku urusi, ku jaga. Eomma tau apa yang akan orang lain katakan? Mereka akan menghinaku eomma.. Mereka menghinaku..hikss..hikss.."

"Sungmin ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kau hanya..."

"DIAM" Seketika ucapan Jungsoo terpotong oleh Sungmin.

"PERGI! PERGI DARI SINI! PERGI! JANGAN PERNAH TEMUI AKU. PERGI!" Teriak Sungmin kalap, Jungsoo hanya bisa pasrah meninggalkan putrinya yang kini terlihat sangat menyedihkan itu.

Hari berganti hari, tak terasa lima hari sudah terlewatkan oleh seorang Choi Sungmin dengan mengurung dirinya di kamar. Makanan yang tiap hari disediakan pelayan tak pernah tersentuh olehnya, kalaupun lapar Sungmin hanya makan sangat sedikit. Sungmin hanya diam meringkuk di atas ranjangnya tanpa melakukan apapun, tatapan matanya kosong dan bekas-bekas air mata terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya. Tiap hari Kris dan Kibum bergantian membujuk Sungmin untuk mau keluar dari kamar, namun semua itu tak dipedulikannya. Lain lagi kalau sang ibu yang datang. Entah kenapa Sungmin akan selalu mengamuk hebat kalau wanita itu datang mengunjunginya, dan selalu berakhir dengan Kris atau Kibum yang selalu memeluk Sungmin yang tengah menangis hebat. Jungsoo sudah seperti musuh bagi Sungmin. Sungmin selalu menyalahkan semua kesialan hidupnya pada sang ibu.

Hari ini, tiba-tiba saja Sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya. Sungmin berjalan menuju pintu lalu mengunci pintu itu dari dalam. Perlahan Sungmin membuka kaitan piayama putih onepiece miliknya lalu melepasnya hingga terpampang tubuh ramping sempurna miliknya. Dengan langkah pelan Sungmin berjalan menuju meja rias berukuran besar miliknya. Tepat di depan cermin Sungmin menatap pantulan bayangannya. Dimulai dari wajah seputih kapas dihiasi foxy yang kini terlihat bengkak karena tangisnya beberapa hari ini, dilanjutkan dengan hidung mancung dan bibir plum nya yang terlihat sexy. Turun ke bawah, dapat dilihat leher jenjang nan putih milik Sungmin, lalu dua buah payudara yang seakan ingin tumpah dari balik bra hitam miliknya.

Tangan Sungmin tergerak menuju kaitan bra hitam itu. Setelah menarik kaitan besi dibalik punggungya, bra hitam itu merosot turun. Tampaklah payudara yang bulat nan berisi milik Sungmin, terlihat kencang dan menantang karena tanpa ditutupi bra sekalipun payudara itu tetap terlihat indah menggantung pada tempatnya. Turun kebagian pinggang, dapat kita lihat pinggang dan perut ramping milik si cantik. Sangat terawat karena tak ada satupun noda yang melekat di sana.

"Kau seorang yang sempurna Lee Sungmin, tak sepantasnya menangisi Siwon. Kau harus menjadi Lee Sungmin yang terpandang dan terhormat. Kau masih punya masa depan Lee Sungmin" Gumam Sungmin pada pantulan bayangannya di cermin besar itu.

-/-/-/-

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Jungsoo duduk diam di ruang tengah sambil menikmati teh hitam yang disediakan pelayan rumah Choi Siwon. Sejak perginya Siwon, Jungsoo memutuskan untuk pindah kerumah besar ini untuk menemani putrinya. Sedangkan Kris dan Kibum yang memang sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak juga menginap beberapa hari ini. Alasanya sederhana, karena mereka sangat menyayangi si bungsu.

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin berjalan menuruni tangga, membuat Jungsoo seketika menoleh. Betapa kagetnya Jungsoo melihat penampilan putrinya itu. Sungmin hanya memakai baju ketat lengan panjang berpotongan dada rendah dan hot pants berwarna soft pink. Memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna. Belum lagi rambut panjang yang biasanya tergelung rapi kini ia biarkan tergerai begitu saja. Membuat Sungmin terlihat seperti anggota girlband SNSD yang sedang naik daun itu.

"Astaga Choi Sungmin, apa yang kau pakai itu? Cepat ganti pakaianmu dengan yang lebih layak" Ucap Jungsoo panik, Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Eomma tidak berhak mengatur apa yang harus kupakai atau tidak. Satu lagi, aku adalah Lee Sungmin bukan Choi Sungmin. Ingat itu" Ucap Sungmin malas sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jungsoo yang menatapnya nanar.

Sungmin berjalan santai keluar rumah besar itu, dibiarkannya kakinya melangkah menuju taman indah nan besar rumahnya. Segera Sungmin berjalan menuju pohon ek rindang yang ditanamnya dulu, kini pohon itu sudah sangat besar walau tidak terlalu tinggi.

Di dekat pohon itu tertanam berbagai jenis deretan berbagai bunga yang terlihat sangat indah karena ditata langsung oleh seorang desainer khusus. Segera Sungmin berlari kecil lalu memetik setangkai mawar putih. Sungmin tersenyum kecil memandangi bunga yang baru saja dipetiknya itu, lalu dihirupnya bunga mawar itu membuatnya lagi-lagi tersenyum manis. Lagi, Sungmin memetik beberapa bunga dan melakukan hal yang sama. Sungmin tenggelam dengan kegiatan barunya hingga tak menyadari seseorang datang menghampirinya.

"Annyeong haseyo Mrs. Choi" Sungmin terperanjat mendengar suara bass seseorang dibelakangnya. Sungmin berbalik dan seketika matanya membulat melihat dokter Cho Kyuhyun berada di depannya. Refleks Sungmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, berusaha menutupi penampilannya yang jauh dari kata terhormat. Sungmin menunduk malu saat kedapatan tengah berpakaian yang ta pantas untuk seorang wanita terhotmat seperti dirinya.

"Maaf mengagetkan anda Mrs. Choi. Saya ada perlu dengan Kim Jungsoo-ssi karena beliau sempat menelpon saya tadi. Apa Mrs. Lee ada di dalam?" Tanya Kyuhyun sopan.

"Molla" Ucap Sungmin singkat lalu segera membalikkan badannya membelakangi dokter muda itu, ah betapa memalukan penampilannya saat ini.

"Sebaiknya saya mengeceknya sendiri, saya permisi. Annyeong" Ucap Kyuhyun undur diri.

Sungmin bernapas lega ketika memastikan Kyuhyun benar-benar memasuki rumah. Setelah itu Sungmin lantas berjalan menuju gerbang samping rumahnya yang berada di dekat taman itu. Gerbang itu menunjuk ke arah jalan kecil di samping rumah, tak terlalu ramai bahkan bisa dikatakan sepi. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah, untuk pertama kalinya ia keluar untuk melihat lingkungan tempat tinggalnya. Selama enam belas tahun tinggal di rumah Choi Siwon, tak pernah sekalipun Sungmin dibolehkan keluar hanya untuk sekedar menyapa tetangganya. Wanita cantik itu hanya keluar saat menghadiri acara ataupun pesta resmi dari rekan Siwon. Bahkan Sungmin menyelesaikan studinya dengan homeschooling. Sungmin benar-benar dijaga dengan ketat oleh Siwon kala itu.

Sungmin berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil-lebih besar sedikit dari gang-yang baru kali ini ia datangi. Matanya berkeliling melihat rumah-rumah tetangga yang bahkan tak pernah dikenalnya, hingga ia menemukan satu objek yang sangat menarik di depan matanya. Dengan rasa penasaran yang makin membuncah akhirnya Sungmin memberanikan diri mendekati objek yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran, membuat seorang remaja lelaki menoleh pada Sungmin. Remaja lelaki berusia sekitaran tujuh belas, dengan wajah tampan, kulit tan yang gelap dan bibir tebalnya. Pemuda itu tampaknya terpesona melihat pemandangan indah di depannya, seorang gadis-seksi- berwajah cantik dan innocent tengah berdiri menatapnya penasaran.

"Rantainya lepas" Ucap pemuda tampan itu kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran karena lelaki di depannya tampak selesai dengan pekerjaanya. Lelaki itu memandang Sungmin kaget.

"Ku kira kau sudah pergi" Ucap lelaki itu, Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku boleh pinjam sepeda ini?" Tanya Sungmin antusias, membuat lelaki itu terkekeh melihat tingkah imut gadis di depannya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan jauh-jauh. Rantainya sering lepas" Ucap lelaki itu. Sungmin tersenyum senang mendegarnya. Segera Sungmin meraih memosisikan dirinya di sepeda itu. Kakinya mengayuh pelan dan tangannya tampak kikuk mengendalikan stang sepeda, membuat lelaki pemilik sepeda itu terkikik geli.

"Tidak usah dipaksakan kalau memang tidak bisa" Ucap lelaki itu, namun Sungmin tetap bersikeras mengayuh sepeda menyusuri jalan kecil yang sepi itu.

-/-/-/-

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sungmin pada lelaki yang sepedanya tadi ia pinjam. Sungmin baru saja selesai meminjam sepeda lelaki itu.

"Kim Jongin imnida. Kau?" Ucap lelaki yang ternyata bernama Jongin itu.

"Lee Sungmin" Ucap Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah Sungmin, sebenarnya kau ini darimana? Baru kali ini aku melihatmu di sini" Ucap Jongin penasaran. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka.

"Berapa usiamu Jongin?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Sembilan belas. Yah, harusnya kau memanggilku oppa" Ucap Jongin protes, namun Sungmin malah tertawa geli.

"Harusnya kau yang memanggilku noona. Usiaku sudah dua puluh enam, tau" Ucap Sungmin, membuat Jongin ternganga tidak percaya.

"Kukira kau lebih muda dariku. Mianhae. Jadi noona tinggal di mana?" Tanya Jongin lagi. Sungmin menunjuk ke arah rumah besar yang ada di sebrang jalan.

"Di sana" Ucap Sungmin singkat. Lagi-lagi Jongin ternganga tak percaya.

"Jadi kau tinggal di sana? Di kediaman Choi?" Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Besok kau harus ke sini lagi dengan sepedamu itu. Aku ingin meminjamnya lagi. Yasudah, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong" Ucap Sungmin riang, lalu segera pergi menuju rumah besarnya. Sungmin berjalan riang memasuki rumah besarnya, sesekali wanita cantik itu bersenandung kecil saat menapaki anak tangga teras rumahnya.

"Bagaimana harimu Minie?" Tanya Jungsoo pada putrinya yang baru saja memasuki rumah. Tampak di sana Jungsoo sedang duduk bersama tamunya-Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin memandang malas sang ibu yang tiba-tiba tertarik dengan kegiatannya di luar sana.

"Biasa aja. Ada apa dokter Cho kemari? Apa eomma sakit?" Tanya Sungmin. Walaupun masih marah dengan sang ibu, tetap saja Sungmin khawatir pada kondisi ibunya yang kerap kali melemah.

"Oh tidak. Saya hanya datang untuk menyampaikan rasa berbela sungkawa sekaligus menjenguk Mrs. Lee" Ucap Kyuhyun ramah.

"Oh" Ucap Sungmin pendek sebelum berjalan menjauhi kedua orang itu. Tanpa sadar seseorang mengikuti langkahnya. Saat Sungmin akan memasuki kamarnya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Jika anda butuh tempat konsultasi, saya bisa membantu anda. Saya lihat anda kurang baik dari terakhir kita bertemu" Ucap Kyuhyun sopan, sedangkan Sungmin menatap tak ramah pada dokter di hadapannya ini.

"Itu bukan urusan anda dokter Cho. Lagipula pasien anda adalah Siwon dan mungkin eomma saya, bukan saya. Saya baik-baik saja" Ucap Sungmin angkuh. Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah menghadapi sikap keras Sungmin.

"Baiklah, anda bisa mencari saya bila membutuhkan bantuan" Ucap Kyuhyun ramah.

"Anda tidak punya kepentingan lagi di sini dokter Cho Kyuhyun" Ucap Sungmin angkuh.

"Ah saya memang akan pergi setelah ini. Annyeong" Pamit Kyuhyun, masih tetap ramah dan sopan walau Sungmin membalasnya dengan sinis. Kyuhyun segera pergi meninggalkan rumah besar Choi, sedangkan Sungmin buru-buru memasuki kamarnya. Malas sekali bertemu dengan ibunya atau mungkin dokter Cho Kyuhyun.

"Bahkan membuat Siwon tetap hidup saja tak bisa, apalagi membantu menghidupkan jiwaku" Gumam Sungmin sinis sambil menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dari jendela kamarnya. Segera Sungmin menarik gorden krem kamarnya, membuat kamarnya tampak lebih gelap.

"Ah, lelahnya" Gumam Sungmin sambil merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang king size miliknya. Baru kali ini rasanya Sungmin sangat ingin tidur, padahal seminggu belakangan ini Sungmin sangat kesusahan membuat dirinya terlelap. Hari ini Sungmin bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa pemikiran-pemikiran negatif yang menggerogoti pikirannya, semoga seterusnya begitu.

Sementara itu Jungsoo menatap nanar putrinya yang tengah terlelap dalam mimpinya itu. Wanita cantik itu menghela napas berat sebelum meninggalkan kamar putrinya.

-/-/-/-

Hari-hari ke depan Sungmin jadi lebih sibuk dengan remaja lelaki yang ternyata baru saja masuk jenjang universitas yang bernama Jongin itu. Tiap hari Jongin selalu membawa sepedanya ke rumah besar Choi, lalu menunggui wanita dua puluh enam tahun itu bersepeda mengelilingi taman rumah yang sangat luas. Terkadang mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain playstation 3 yang sengaja dibeli Sungmin hanya agar Jongin mau menemaninya.

"Noona, apa kau tak takut tinggal di tempat sebesar ini?" Tanya Jongin yang saat ini sedang duduk bersantai di ruang tengah. Sungmin yang sibuk mengupas buah apel hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Ani, hanya saja rumah ini terlalu besar untuk ditinggali seorang diri. Apartemen sepertinya lebih baik" Ucap Jongin seraya meraih sepotong apel di depannya.

"Apartemen?" Tanya Sungmin heran, Jongin mengangguk semangat.

"Apartemen sebenarnya lebih nyaman kalau kau tinggal seorang diri. Juga lebih leluasa tentunya" Ucap Jongin santai. Sungmin nampaknya memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Jongin tentang tinggal di apartemen.

"Kau benar, sepertinya apartemen lebih baik. Nanti akan ku hubungi Pengacara Park untuk mencarikan satu apartemen di Seoul" Ucap Sungmin kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, tanpa disadarinya sebuah seringai licik menghiasi wajah tampan lelaki di depannya.

TING TONG

Suara bel rumah menghentikan aktivitas keduanya.

"Tunggu sebentar" Ucap Sungmin setelah meletakkan pisau dan apel di atas meja lalu segera menghampiri pintu. Tidak terkejut sama sekali ketika mendapati Kyuhyun mengunjungi rumahnya. Hampir setiap hari dokter muda itu datang dengan alasan memeriksa keadaan ibu Sungmin-Jungsoo, entahlah, Sungmin tak terlalu peduli karena dilihatnya keadaan ibunya sehat-sehat saja.

"Annyeong. Mrs. Lee tadi menelpon lagi. Beliau meminta saya datang" Ucap Kyuhyun sopan.

"Sebaiknya temui eomma di kamarnya, mari saya antar" Ucap Sungmin dingin. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan lalu mengikuti langkah anggun Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya eomma sakit apa?" Tanya Sungmin, merasa khawatir karena dokter Kyuhyun yang datang hampir tiap hari.

"Mrs. Lee sebenarnya hanya sakit kepala ringan" Ucap Kyuhyun kalem, Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa eomma sering memanggil anda datang?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Mrs. Lee memang hanya mengalami sakit kepala biasa, namun beban pikirannya membuat kondisinya makin melemah dan saya harus tetap mengontrol keadaannya" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Selama ini eomma kelihatan sehat" Ucap Sungmin tak percaya dengan kondisi kesehatan ibunya yang menurun drastis.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari dokter muda itu. Kyuhyun sibuk memandang seorang lelaki yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan tengah memandangnya sinis.

"Dokter Cho?" Tegur Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget.

"Ne?"

"Sudah sampai, eomma di dalam" Ucap Sungmin dingin lalu segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas pelan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang entah kenapa merasa sedikit emosi. Segera Kyuhyun meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan, takut mengganggu seseorang di dalam sana.

"Annyeong... Omo.. AHJUMMA..." Pekik Kyuhyun tertahan saat melihat tubuh Jungsoo yang terbaring lemah di lantai. Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Jungsoo, memastikan apa yang terjadi dengan wanita paruh baya itu, sepertinya Jungsoo pingsan. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Jungsoo dan segera membawanya ke ranjang. Dengan telaten diperiksanya keadaan Jungsoo, mulai dari denyut nadi hingga tekanan darahnya.

"Ada ap..EOMMA" Pekik Sungmin panik.

"Tenanglah Sungmin-ssi" Ucap Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan.

"Ada apa? Eomma kenapa?"

"Mrs. Lee sudah pingsan saat saya masuk tadi" Ucap Kyuhyun jujur.

"MWO? Pingsan?"

T.B.C

Annyeong...

Hwaa...maaf atas keterlambatan yang sangat terlambat ini T.T

Semoga readerdeul masih inget ceritanya,,,

Maaf karena saya tidak bisa kilat meng-update cerita..karena kegiatan sy yang sangat padat,,, *curhat

Silahkan di baca... jangan lupa REVIEW JUSEYO~


End file.
